A Girl Named Odd
by Hannah Starling
Summary: Odessa or "Odd",finds that she's a cure for a world full of diseased humans, made to be vampires. Odd finds a group of survivors to travel along with and finds love, Something she never expected to happen. Odd struggles with these new changes.
1. Prologue

**A Girl Named Odd**

By: Hannah Starling

Note: I own the following story, it has been copyrighted.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

What makes a man mad? Many things seem to come to mind when we ask ourselves this. Is it greed? Power? The need to be more successful than others? How about disease? Even this is the cause of man's downfall. The way the disease affects the brain, sitting there, slowly eating away at each cell, taking over every nerve and function. People, they have no control of what's happening to them. This will spread, and if it does? Well, it will not be a good thing. No one can survive this.

The year is 2024, seems like yesterday that the year was 2011. How would I know what it was like then? I lived it. All these years, my cells slowly aging. For some odd reason that I am not aware of. I was born in the 1990s. My body is that of a 19 year old, but my mind contains over 50 years worth of knowledge.

I was of the age 17, on the 29th of September, year 2012. I was a few months from graduating high school. Did that ever come to pass? Sadly, no. Here's why:

~ The ancient theory of the Mayans civilization was that the world would meet it's terrible fate in the year 2012. Scientists investigated this for hundreds of years and could not come up with the truth. Some believed it to be a hoax, others thought the theory was true. The Mayans were only half correct, the world did indeed end in 2012, but the planet did not. Only it's inhabitants. ~

December 12, 2012, a deadly disease was unleashed accidentally. I haven't any idea how or why? All I know is it started in the western part of the United States.

It spread all over the world, preying on every human being. The disease isn't like the ones you normally hear about. Spanish Influenza and Swine Flu cannot compare. No, this is much worse. Man never stood a chance.

They call this virus, "MVD" (Mankind Vampiric Disease). Basically, it transforms your cells and takes over your functions. Giving it's unlucky victim, paranoia, confusion and despondency. Only few survive the transformation.

MVD cannot be spread airborne, it requires biting, scratching and exchanging of bodily fluids to be spread. I'm currently investigating the cause of this epidemic. In doing so, I am also on the run. Nowhere is safe, not even a church.

Here is what I meant by disease making everyone mad, everyone is out to kill, out for blood. MVD caused everyone to turn away from their humanity, and turn against one another. The human race is almost completely wiped out, there is only a few of us left. What happens when the last human breathes their last breath? I don't want to know.

I'm heading west towards where all this began. I need answers to uncertain questions. Sometimes, I hope this is all but a dream and I'm waking up into a normal world, but this is now my reality. Everyone is gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Searching

Note: I own the following story, it has been copyrighted.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Searching<p>

Day light was coming, I could feel the changes in the night life to signal the break of day. The birds chirped loudly, gathering worms for their offspring. Traffic became louder, signaling that people were going to work to support their families. Family, I didn't really have one. My parents were a vague memory of the world that use to be normal.

I stirred, not wanting to awaken quite yet, so I shut my eyes and tried to blend in with the park bench I was sleeping upon. The soft patter of a child's feet were coming up with sidewalk. _That's peculiar , _I thought. _No one ever comes to this park. _Ignoring the sound, I turned onto my side, eyes closed. My senses were highly alert, constantly on guard. The child came closer to my bench. It was a little boy, his breath raspy, stepping with caution. Springing to my feet, I grabbed him by the collar. He screamed in fear, flinching away, but couldn't go anywhere because I held him in place.

"Please! Don't eat me!" He sobbed, I tried not to laugh. Letting go of his collar, I grabbed my jacket off the bench and started walking west. He followed, trying to be secretive about it, but I heard his clumsy, noisy foot steps.

"Samuel, if you want to follow somebody without them knowing. You have to be a bit more inconspicuous than that." I said, slightly amused by the child. I heard a cry of surprise, he stopped in his tracks, backing away from me slowly.

"No Samuel, I am not one of the inflicted. I just have the same abilities. I am 100 percent human." I assured, turning around to see his troubled face, reading his thoughts, sensing his fear.

"You knew my name?" he said, conflicted if he should believe what I told him. "you could be lying for all I know." He added, trying to sound braver than what he felt.

"If I was lying, you wouldn't be alive at the moment." I noted. He pursued this, thinking over my comment.

"Good point, or you could possibly be trying to trick me so I can be a late breakfast entrée." he said, accusingly. I laughed lightly.

"You're very smart for a 7 year old, but no, your accusations are incorrect. I prefer breakfast burritos with the works." I smiled warmly. "Speaking of breakfast, you must be starving as well. Would you like to come with me to get some, Samuel Dean?" I asked, extending my hand.

I sensed his pain and suffering. He was born into a world of disease, not fully understanding why the bad things were happening? Then again, did anyone really know what was going on? I read his mind, probing, learning his past. His parents were killed a few weeks ago, he has been living on the streets. Taking my hand slowly, he smiled. I led Sam through the busy streets of Los Angeles. Pulling the hood of my jacket up over my head, so I wouldn't be easily recognized, I took Sam into a local McDonald's. Even though everyone has turned into blood-thirsty savages, they still needed to eat to stay alive.

It's strange, ever since the epidemic broke out, it has changed even me. I was once infected with the disease. My family had lived in Fort Riley, Kansas at the time. It was December 12, 2012, i was about 4 months into my Senior year. Close to graduating in the spring. My father was watching the news late that night, the government had issued evacuation protocols in California. I Watched silently, making sure my presence was unknown to my dad. A woman on the news was ranting about what was going on, i remember everything she said:

~_ "Scientists in the western part of California have confirmed that a lab accident has created a threat to anyone within the Los Angeles area. It will take two to three days to clean up the chemicals, until then, the government has order an evacuation of the premises. Scientists have observed the chemicals and declared them mildly dangerous to anyone who touches them. This is Susanna Grizwald, Channel 7 news."~_

Not thinking much of the situation, i went back to bed. All i could think about was trying to pass my Chemistry test at school the next day.

Weeks later, i avoided all news reports, magazine and newspapers. I didn't know i was doing it, it was subconsciously done. One day, i came home from school to find i was home alone. Mom had left a note on the fridge, "_Odessa, we took your brother to the hospital, he suddenly got sick with the flu and has a high fever. Please cook dinner, love Mom. P.S your brother found a puppy on the side of the road for you, he's asleep in your room." _

I ran to my room, excited. Sure enough, there was the puppy on my bed, asleep. I giggled, happy, and walked over to pet him. He woke up, staring up at me. What was strange was that he was growling at me, not in a playful way puppies usually did.

"What's the matter?" i asked it, picking it up. Next thing i know, it bit me on the wrist. I screamed in pain, the puppy whimpered, falling onto the ground. I went into the bathroom to clean my wound, the puppy followed whining.

I didn't know it at the time, but the puppy was infected with the disease. The next day when i woke up, i had sweat dripping down my forehead, my muscles ached, i could barely see or breathe. I thought i was dying. The whole time i was infected, my blood cells were fighting the disease off. When i finally showed a sign of improvement, i got out of bed. Everything was different, i could hear screams and cries from miles away. The house was silent, no one was home. Remembering my brother, i went to the hospital. Something had changed inside me, i was quicker and more alert.

The hospital was deserted, bodies laid on the ground, covered in blood. Desperate, i searched for my family. Everyone in the hospital was dead, including mom and dad. My brother was no where to be found. I sobbed hysterically at what i was witnessing. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, i heard the low sound of a television, looking up through blurry eyes i spotted it. It was a news report, there was now a disease spreading all over the world, making people turn into "vampires." From that moment i realized that i was alone. I was so angry and heartbroken that this had happened. In fury, i stormed out the hospital, deep in thought.

Obviously, i was infected too, but why didn't i feel bloodthirsty? I didn't have a clue, what i didn't know was that my body had rejected the complete transformation. My cells changed, they were mutated. I was quicker, more alert. Invincible. Yet, i was still human. I left Fort Riley, heading no where in particular because i had no where to go. What i wanted was to forget, forget all the pain and images. I couldn't rid of what was permantly etched into a photographic mind.

"Why are we here?" Sam said, looking around at all the vampires nervously. I pulled his hood over his head to hide his face. The fast food establishment smelled of old fries and blood.

"You are hungry remember, and i could go for some food also. Stay here, and blend in." I ordered him, letting go off his hand. He sat in a booth, nervous and trembling. Everyone eyed me, but didn't suspect a thing because i could blend in easily with their kind. I felt my pupils dilating, knowing they were changing from green to an icy bright green. That's another way to tell if someone is a vampire, the eyes are said to be windows to the soul. Unfortunately, no one here has a soul. I approached the cashier to order our food.

"Welcome to Mcdonald's. How may i help you?" She asked, her gold eyes icy. I pulled out my wallet from my pocket, getting out enough money to pay.

"I'd like four breakfast burritos please." I asked nicely, keeping my cool. Sam was drawing attention to himself by freaking out. I needed to hurry.

"Would you like blood with that?" she asked, glaring at Sam and back to me. Hopefully, they weren't getting suspicious of us. I politely declined the blood,reassuring her that i already had entirely too much. She nodded, calculating the order and reading me back the total amount. I handed her a bill, and received my change. Sam was tapping his feet on the floor, his mind racing. He needed to calm down before we are spotted. Grabbing the tray of food, i thanked the woman and went back to Sam.

"That looks great." Sam said, hunger filling his eyes. I observed him, he was tall for a 7 year old. He had no trace of baby fat, he was skinny, with brown eyes and Sandy brown hair. There was something about this child. Something special.

"Eat up, you need your strength." I said, unwrapping a breakfast burrito myself. He hesitated, then finally picked up a burrito, unwrapping and stuffing it into his mouth. The sight was very comical, despite the situation we were in. The contents of this burrito was spilling out onto his shirt and lap, he giggled, amused.

"Can i ask you some questions?" he said, curious. I chewed slowly, nodding. He finished his first burrito and started opening his second, before beginning his interrogation.

"


End file.
